Sial aku tak bisa menahannya!
by Misaki Phantomhive
Summary: Aku tak menyangka gara-gara film itu semua jadi begini...


Misaki : Oni-chan.. *khawatir

Kaname : Hmm.. *senyum

Misaki : wakata.. *pasrah

* * *

Author : Kaname

*Warning : Dont like dont read,Yaoi!

* * *

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan senpaiku seharian ini kami sering aku bingung sendiri kenapa bisa terjadi hal demikian maka dengan polosnya aku tersenyum lagi pada senpaiku ini.

"Hai,senpai" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Hm,hai juga ciel"kata senpai sambil membalas senyumku juga

Kali ini kami bertemu di duduk di sampingnya karena memang bangku yang kosong hanya di dekat senpaiku membaca buku tentang horror lalu karna aku ingin tahu senpaiku membaca apa,aku sedikit melirik ke kaget saat melihat dia juga membaca buku dengan tema yang sama denganku.

"Senpai,anu.."kataku sambil terbata-bata

"Ya ?"tanya senpai

"Itu bukunya tentang..."kataku terhenti sambil menunjuk buku yang dibaca oleh senpai

"Ya,aku memang menyukai hal yang sedikit berbau horror"kata senpai mengerti yang aku maksudkan

Tiba-tiba

"Sssttt...!"

Penjaga perpustakaan melihat kami dan menyuruh kami dengan tersipu malu aku melanjutkan lagi membaca buku.

"Mengganggu saja"gerutu senpaiku

Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataan senpaiku setelah cukup lama berada di perpustakaan aku dan senpai keluar dari sana.

"Ciel"panggilnya

"Ya,Bluer-san ?"jawabku

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ?"tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum

"Hmm,tapi bagaimana dengan greenhill-san, violet-san, dan redmond-san ?"tanyaku tidak yakin

"Mereka bisa diajak pulang bersama kok, tenang saja"jawab senpaiku dengan santai

"Baiklah"kataku sambil melihatnya

Aku sebenarnya jarang sekali pulang bersama dengan mereka meskipun kami sudah pernah pulang bersama. Rumah kami memang hampir berdekatan untuk itu kadang kalau mereka tidak sibuk seperti sekarang,kami akan pulang pulang aku mengobrol dengan Bluer-san dan Greenhill-san sementara Redmond-san dan Violet-san sedang sibuk sendiri (ket : Redmond sedang menyusun puisi sementara violet sedang sibuk menggambar ).

"Greenhill-san dan Bluer-san bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkumpul di rumahku ?" tawarku pada mereka

"Hmm,sekarang malam minggu ya ?"tanya Greenhill-san

"Iya,greenhill-san"kataku menyakinkannya

"Baiklah kami akan kerumahmu!"jawab Greenhill-san dan Bluer-san bersamaan

Aku mungkin telah merencanakan sesuatu yang daripada aku sendirian dirumah lebih baik aku mengundang mereka untuk bermalam minggu Greenhill-san dan Bluer-san membujuk Redmond-san dan terkejut saat mereka berdua mau malam harinya sekitar pukul 7 mereka telah berkumpul dirumahku.

"Nah,ciel sekarang kita mau apa ?" tanya Violet-san sambil duduk di sofa

"Main video game ?" jawabku tidak yakin

"Bagaimana kalau menonton ini,aku baru mendapatkannya dari Sebastian-sensei ?!"sela Greenhill-san menunjukan suatu kaset ditangannya dengan semangat

"Baiklah,kalau itu pemberian Sebastian-sensei"jawabku sambil mengambil kasetnya

Aku menyetel kaset itu dan kami menontonnya film sudah cukup lama diputar,aku merasakan adanya kejanggalan di film itu dan ternyata...

"Aaahh jangan disitu.."larang seorang gadis didalam film itu

"Kau akan merasa enak nanti"jawab seorang laki-laki yang ingin memasukan alatnya yang panjang ke dalam kemaluan gadis itu

"Aahh jangan!"

Tapi terlambat laki-laki itu sudah memasukan alatnya kedalam gadis tadi masih meronta-ronta mengapa setelah beberapa saat gadis yang tadi berteriak kesakitan itu, sekarang sudah bertingkah laku lain seperti mendesah dan merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding aku menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan kiriku ternyata senpaiku sudah memegang alat mereka masing-masing sambil mengocoknya.

"Aaahh,aah sial aku tak tahan"kata Greenhill-san sambil mengocok dengan cepat alatnya yang sudah menegang itu

"Ciel,aah ada apa ?"tanya Bluer-san menyadari tingkah lakuku sambil meremas-remas alatnya

"Anu..."jawabku sambil terhenti

Aku diam saja tak ,film masih berlanjut aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kedapur untuk Violet-san memegang tanganku dan menahanku untuk tidak pergi kedapur.

"Violet-san ?"panggilku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum filmnya habis"katanya sambil berbisik ditelingaku yang sukses membuatku geli

"Senpai.."jawabku sambil kegelian

Dari arah belakang Redmond-san, Bluer-san, dan Greenhill-san -san memaksaku duduk dan mengikat kedua -san mencium bibirku sambil menjilatinya sementara Redmond-san sedang berusaha melawan tapi sesuatu yang janggal dalam diriku bahwa aku menyukai perlakuan aku sedikit membuka dengan liar Bluer-san langsung menerobos masuk dan menjilat-jilat lidahku.

"Aaah,Bluer-san"desahku sambil membalas jilatannya juga

Aku makin terangsang apalagi setelah violet-san menjilati ,Redmond-san sedang menjilati alat Violet-san dan Greenhill-san mengocok alat Redmond-san sambil memasukan alatnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Bluer-san.

"Aahh,aahh,aahh"desah semua senpaiku yang berhasil membuatku alatku berdiri tegak

Setelah beberapa saat..

"Senpai,Mhh lepaskan ikatanku"pintaku pada Bluer-san

Bluer-san melepaskan ikatanku dan dengan lemas tubuhku jatuh kearah pelukan Violet-san langsung membawaku menuju ke senpaiku langsung menuju kekamarku mengikuti kami. Violet-san membaringkanku dan semua senpaiku langsung mengelilingiku.

"Aaahh"desahku

Aku dirangsang oleh keempat dari Redmond-san yang menjilati leherku, Bluer-san yang memainkan tonjolan didadaku, Greenhill-san memainkan alatku dan Violet-san yang sedang mencoba membuka lubang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Violet-san memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubangku.

"Akkhh ahhh violet-san"desahku sambil memanggilnya

Setelah dirasa -san menyuruhku untuk membentuk posisi menurutinya dan dengan perlahan Bluer-san menuju kebawahku dan mendekati alatku kami saling bergesekan itu membuatku terangsang lagi dan dengan cekatan Bluer-san memainkan alatnya dengan alatku dengan lihai.

"Aaahh aah Bluer-san"desahku

"Ciel aah"desah Bluer-san padaku

Maka Greenhill-san langsung menyentuh lubangku dengan alatnya dan mulai memasukannya secara perlahan. Violet-san menyuruhku untuk menjilat ,aku mengocok alat benar-benar terangsang malam itu maka dengan keadaan yang hampir klimaks kami semua mempercepat pergerakan kami. Dan diwaktu bersamaan..

"Aaahh aah,mmhh "desahku sambil mengeluarkan suatu cairan kental kearah alat Bluer-san

"Aaahhh ciel"desah Violet-san sambil memejamkan matanya

"Aaah,nikmatnyaa"erang Redmond-san sambil meremas alatnya

"Mhhh,Aaah aah"desah Bluer-san sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aaah aahh"desah Greenhill-san sambil mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam lubangku

Kami semua terkulai lemas dan langsung berbaring tertidur dengan harinya semua senpaiku membangunkanku dan aku terbangun mereka dengan nakal merangsangku pada pagi hari itu juga.

"Aaahh minna-san"desahku sambil merasakan apa yang dilakukan keempat senpaiku

Dari situlah kami selalu meneruskan cinta terlarang aku sudah menikah dengan Lizabeth.

_END_

* * *

Kaname : Mhh.. *nyender dibahunya

Misaki : Oni-chan *blush

Kaname : Akhirnya selesai juga *hela nafas

Misaki : Iya *senyum

Kaname : Ditunggu ya Reviewnya..


End file.
